


The Chance Encounter

by The_Casper_Don



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, F/M, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Casper_Don/pseuds/The_Casper_Don
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan's encounter with Tom Hiddleston leads to a smutty bathroom tryst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chance Encounter

Late. You’re always running late, you scold yourself internally as you make your way up Hanbury St through the budding early morning rush of people.

It’s 8:35 and you have to be in the office by 9 and doing so would be an impossible feat if you stopped for a morning coffee. Going to work without having ingested your daily caffeine fix would be considerably more impossible so you push thoughts of an irate superior from your mind and trudge on toward the café just a few blocks south of your workplace.

As you approach the front door of the small shop you briefly distract yourself with rummaging through your purse for any loose coins that may have found their way to the bottom. You want to make this as swift a transaction as possible and being ready with exact change would be an integral part of that process. You glance up briefly, the door just a few short steps away and then, averting your attention back to your handbag, return to the task at hand.

A few more paces and you can sense the door being within arm’s reach. Just as you pull your hand from your purse, clutching the two pounds you managed to scrape together, you sense a looming figure in the now open doorway. Before you can react you both collide, the slight burn of hot coffee once housed by a cardboard cup now slowly dripping down your shoulder.

“My blouse!” you cry out on instinct as you peel the wet material from your skin and inspect the spreading brown stain.

“Oh my god I am so sorry darling. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” the man with whom your head on collision had just occurred replies apologetically.

“Yeah me too I just bought this the other day” your voice trails off as you look up and catch his gaze. Scarlet spreads across your cheeks as you take in his wavy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and stern eyebrows and it dawns on you who the man standing in front of you now is. It is the same man that you have been crushing on since watching him portray Loki in The Avengers; the same man that you spend a decent portion of your free time gushing over with other women on tumblr and instagram.

“You’re, you’re-” suddenly completing a sentence felt tantamount to rocket science.

“I’m the man who has ruined your blouse and possibly given you third degree burns and I am so very sorry. Are you hurt?” He looks at you with genuine concern and you feel somewhat nauseas over your initial reaction.

“No I’m fine, really. It’s not a big deal I got it off the sale rack.” Why am I telling him this, you think to yourself as you mentally cringe.

“Well it’s really quite lovely. I’ll buy you a new one as recompense.” He offers a small smile, his eyebrows remaining furrowed with concern.

“Really, that isn’t necessary,” you manage to respond with only a scant trace of nervousness.

“Oh no I insist. It would gnaw at me for weeks on end. For now let me buy you a coffee,” he says, pulling the door open and gesturing you in with his arm. “I’m Tom, by the way.”  
You walk into the café feeling as though in a dream. Can this really be happening? Is Tom Hiddleston really about to buy you a coffee?

“I know who you are,” you reply before the filter between your brain and mouth kicks in.

“And you are?” he says, attempting to coax your name out of you.

You introduce yourself and wait for him to lead the way to the counter. Instead he finds a table and pulls a chair out for you. “How do you take your coffee?” he asks as you take a seat.

“Um, two sugar one cream,” you reply and, promising to be back in a moment, he turns his back and heads to the counter. You can’t help but stare at him as he places his order. 

He looks incredible dressed in black trousers and a black collared sweater. You’re more than tempted to whip out your Iphone and send a barrage of texts and IM’s to whoever is around to listen, but fight the urge and instead use the metallic napkin dispenser to once over your face.

He returns to the table gripping a cup in both of his large hands and sets one down in front of you. “Two sugar, one cream,” he says, smiling.

“Thank you,” you respond, feeling disheartened that he hasn’t elected to take a seat with you.

“Would you mind if I sit down?” he asks, gesturing to the empty chair in front of you.

You can feel the scarlet return to your cheeks and nod, chastising yourself inwardly for allowing your nerves to show so easily.

He takes a seat and it’s the first time you notice the large stack of papers folded under his arm, also covered in dark coffee stains. He places them face down on the table.

“I hope those aren’t ruined,” you state, pointing to the bundle.

“I can always get another,” he says, smiling at you. You can’t help but smile back, his face even more intoxicating in person.

“That’s good.” You meet his gaze as you sip from your cup and you swear your eyes deceive you when you see a hint of mischief in his.

“So about that blouse,” he begins but you cut him off before he can continue.

“Really, Tom, I’ve got plenty more at home just like it,” you say, barely believing how naturally his name rolled off your tongue.

“You really should just let me repay you for it. Otherwise it will just weigh on my conscience and I’ll worry myself into madness and end up in a loony bin somewhere all because you didn’t let me buy you a lovely white non coffee stained blouse,” he states playfully, and this time there’s no mistaking the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You sound like you have a bit of experience in this coffee stained blouse business.” Your response elicits his trademark laughter and you find yourself laughing in turn.

“You’ve got a really lovely smile,” he says, catching you off-guard.

“Thanks, you too.” Your head begins to spin again as it slowly sinks in that you are flirting with Tom Hiddleston, and you’re pretty sure he’s flirting with you.

“Are you in a rush to get anywhere?” he asks, and you glance at the clock on the wall, noting the time is 8:55. Being on time for work today is completely out of the question.

“Not at the moment. Just work in an hour or so,” you lie. You figure that ‘having coffee with Loki’ is a good excuse, as far as excuses are concerned.

“Alright well, why don’t we swap shirts and I can pick you up a new one. Then we can meet back here tomorrow, say, same time, and swap back?” At first you are unsure what exactly it is that he is proposing and you look at him incredulous.

“You, you want to wear my shirt?” you ask, and he erupts in a fit of laughter.

“Not quite what I had in mind. I’ve got a plain white t shirt under my sweater, you can take it and leave me with your blouse and I will pick you up a new one.” He pulls the collar of his sweater down a bit further to reveal the seam of a white t shirt. Your heart rate begins to rise and you become acutely aware of a moistness developing between your legs.

“Oh, that would make more sense,” you giggle and he pulls his arms into the sleeves of his sweater for a moment, pops them back out, pulls the t shirt over his head and hands it to you. You take it and place it into your purse. “I’m going to change in the loo.”

“Alright, I’ll wait here for you,” he says, flashing another illuminating smile at you.

“Actually, would you mind coming with and waiting outside the door? I know there’s a lock but I would still feel a little more comfortable if you were right there.” You have no idea where this sudden abundance of cojones has come from but if ever there was an appropriate time for your body to call upon them, now was it.

“Sure, I will guard that door with my life,” he says causing your heart to palpitate. As he walks with you to the bathroom he lightly places an arm on your waist, sending a shudder of pleasure through your entire body.

When you reach the girls room, you excuse yourself and lock the door behind you. Your heart and mind are racing and you are still unsure where this is heading. Maybe you are getting ahead of yourself. By all accounts Tom is a perfect gentleman, so it’s not unfathomable that he would literally give you the shirt off his back. This doesn’t mean that he is looking for anything more than to just be a decent person. Still, Tom Hiddleston is standing outside the bathroom door and he did seem to be flirting, so you refuse to look back at this day as a lost opportunity.

You unbutton your blouse, then reach behind your back and pull the tag down to the clasp and make quick work of tangling the two, a trick your best friend taught you in the ninth grade. Once you are satisfied the two are sufficiently stuck, you slowly open the bathroom door just enough to pop your head out.

“Tom?” He turns his head toward you and you almost lose your nerve.

“Yes, darling?” His response is all you need to hear to regain your near lost composure.

“Um, I am bit stuck, a little assistance?” you say and, turning around, point to the bundle of fabric on your back through the slightly ajar door.

“Oh dear, you’ve got yourself in quite the predicament. Do you mind?” he inquires, pointing into the bathroom.

You open the door just enough to allow him entry into a bathroom that now seems much smaller than it did when you were alone. Then you close and lock it behind you, your nerves suddenly starting to act up again.

He stands directly behind you and grips the bundled mess with his nimble fingers. Within mere moments he has it untangled. Placing a hand on either of your shoulders he pulls you so close that you can feel his breath on your neck.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll kiss you now,” he whispers into your ear.

Without saying a word you turn around and he snakes his arms around your back, drawing your bodies together, chest to chest. You stand up on your toes, wrap your arms around the back of his neck and hungrily attack his mouth. Your entire body feels afire with the greatest arousal it has ever known.

He pushes you up against the wall and gyrates his hips slightly so you can feel his rigid cock through his jeans. You have never longed so hard to have a man inside you in your life. As you greedily suck on each other’s lips he runs a hand down your back and rests it on your ass to give it a firm squeeze. His hand continues its path, now running down your thigh. When he reaches the hem of your skirt, he begins to move back up, this time underneath the material. Your body shivers in pure ecstasy as his hand comes to rest atop your entrance and you can feel his smile while you continue to kiss each other.

He pulls his lips from yours just long enough to say, “I can stop now if you’d like” which only sends your yearning for him to penetrate you into overdrive.

You pull him close once more and crash your lips into his. “Stop now-” you kiss him again, “I’ll be the one-” and again, “in the loony bin.”

He takes that as consent and moves your panties to one side and, continuing to massage your tongue with his, dips his index finger into your slick folds. A moan that could not have been quelled had you even tried escapes your lips. He pushes a second finger into your hot sex and begins to pump inside you, his long fingers easily hitting your sensitive spot. The heat of an orgasm begins budding in your lower region and you place a hand over his now very prominent bulge and began stroking it over his pants. He hisses into your mouth and withdraws his fingers.

He releases you completely from his grip and pulls his wallet from his pocket then produces a condom from within its confines. He tosses his wallet onto the floor and leans into you once more, one arm resting on the wall just above your head, the other on your waist, and kisses you. You grab a hold of his belt and make quick work of unbuckling it, then undo his pants and reach into his boxers, grabbing hold of his throbbing erection.

“Would you like my cock inside you?” he whispers into your ear. You nod. “Tell me you want my cock inside you.”

“I want your cock inside me,” you purr, and with that he pulls his boxers down, allowing his length to spring free. You revel at the sheer size of it; everything they say about the hiddlesconda online is true.

He grips it with one hand, slowly pumping the shaft, and rips the condom from its packaging with his mouth. Then he rolls it over his stiffened member and grabs you underneath either thigh and hoists you up and against the wall. You wrap your legs around his waist and he frees one arm just long enough to grab his cock and line it up with your entrance. His tip presses against your now dripping cunt and you have to fight to stifle a scream from escaping your mouth.

Then, he pushes into you agonizingly slow, filling you to the hilt. Placing his hand back under your thigh, he gives you a moment to adjust to his girth and then he pulls out almost completely and slams back inside. He begins to thrust into you again and again, harder and harder, each time hitting your g spot, and you can’t stop the onslaught of “oh fucks” your mouth fires out in rapid succession. The lust is almost palpable as he slides in and out of you.

He continues to grind into you at a fevered pace, your back flush against the wall and your legs flailing wildly about. His thrusts become more erratic, and you know you’re both on the verge of climax. Your head spins and you call out his name repeatedly.

He rams himself into you and you can feel his cock pulsate as he finds his release, but he continues to fuck you hard, wanting to send you over the edge, too. Soon after you come undone, your entire body trembling in the wake of the best sex it has ever experienced. Tom, still holding you against the wall, rests his head in the crook of your neck.

“So, about that blouse…” he says between pants.

You laugh. “Yes, about the blouse.”


End file.
